bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Walker Zenia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860258 |idalt = 860258 2 |no = 8248 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 8, 14, 20, 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 6, 5, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 79, 82, 85, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 18, 21, 24, 30, 36, 39, 42, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 69, 72, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = The demigod known as Zenia is said to possess the power to manipulate the gates across worlds. In light of this information, the fallen demigod Gazia committed an act most heinous: he turned Zenia into a mechanical weapon of terror. Despite her ordeal, Zenia's spirit remained strong for centuries and endured the torment inflicted upon her. Were it not for one madman's lust for power, Zenia most certainly would've had the potential to become one of Athensphere's greatest heroes-—if not the greatest. Reports taken from Summoners during the appearance of the void rift over Grand Gaia gave similar testimonies on sighting a heavily augmented cybernetic warrior, later identified as Zenia. Reports also indicated that it was Zenia who single handedly closed the void rift, but at the cost of her own life. To give a rough estimate on the amount of power required to execute such a feat, Noel-—head of the Summoner's Research Lab-—revealed that the task would demand at least a thousand times the energy needed to power the entire Imperial Capital Randall for a month. Had Zenia's abduction been prevented, it is quite likely she would've become one of Gazia's greatest obstacles and an invaluable ally to Zedus. Zenia's ability to traverse the void between worlds might have been the demigod's last hope for escape. Her sacrifice might've condemned her own kind to the void for all eternity, but her actions have prevented Gazia's influence from spreading into the world of Grand Gaia. |summon = I will uphold all that is just. I will defend the oppressed. I am Zenia--the Void Walker. |fusion = United we stand. Divided we fall. Together, we will end this tragedy. |evolution = A wise man once told me to use my power for what is moral, for what is right and good. | hp_base = 5495 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 1680 |rec_base = 1680 | hp_lord = 7850 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2400 | hp_anima = 8967 |rec_anima = 2102 |atk_breaker = 3798 |def_breaker = 2102 |def_guardian = 2698 |rec_guardian = 2251 |def_oracle = 2251 |rec_oracle = 2847 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Warden of the Void |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, raises normal hit amount, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & greatly boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty, fills 2-3 BC & 120% Spark after 15 Sparks |bb = Void Shift: Dimensional Blade |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, considerably boosts BB gauge, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC & 50% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 1000 |sbb = Void Walk: Warp Storm |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 130% Spark & 100% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Void Trigger: Quantum Chaos |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count (+100% extra damage, 200% total), 300% Spark & 350% Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Crossing Dimensions |esitem = Obsidian Core Amplifier |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & considerably raises normal hit amount when Obsidian Core Amplifier is equipped |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (+30% extra damage, 130% total) |evofrom = 860257 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = 50% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 70% Spark damage to 100% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly reduces damage for 1 turn when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction after 50,000 damage dealt |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's damage dealt by normal hit amount increase effect |omniskill4_2_note = +50% boost. Extra hits deal 50% extra damage |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's normal hit amount increase effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1 hit to each hit count. Additional +2 hits total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |notes = *Prior to Dec 7, 2016, **Zenia's SBB (Void Walk: Warp Storm)'s Spark damage boost was 100% **Zenia's Enhancements ***"Enhances SBB's damage dealt by normal hit amount increase effect" cost 50 SP ***"Enhances SBB's normal hit amount increase effect" cost 50 SP |addcat = |addcatname = }}